Merry Christmas!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, but Ichigo's not too happy this year. Can Kisshu make it better?


**Merry Christmas!**

Kisshu was flying over Tokyo, getting more and more confused. There were lights strung up everywhere, and lots of red and green everywhere too. Suddenly a sign caught his eye. It said, "Christmas Sale!" The sign belonged to a jewelry store.

_What's Christmas?_ Kisshu wondered. Deciding to find out, he teleported to Pai's lab, and as Pai looked up, ready to start yelling at him, Kisshu asked, "What's Christmas?"

"It's a human holiday where people spend time with their families and give each other gifts," Pai said. "It's always celebrated on December 25th."

"That's tomorrow!" Kisshu said.

"I suppose you're planning on getting Ichigo something?" Pai asked.

"Yup!" Kisshu said, and teleported out. He ended up back downtown, and looked around. _Koneko-chan probably won't like it if I steal something…. _he thought. Then an idea struck him, and he teleported to his room. Picking up a piece of wood from a basket, and a knife off his desk, he settled down on his sofa, and started carving.

An hour later, he had a perfect miniature replica of Ichigo in her kitten form with a little loop on top of the head. He thought, then threaded a pink ribbon through the loop, and tied it off. Then he teleported to Ichigo's tree, and looked in her window.

To Kisshu's surprise, Ichigo was lying face down on her bed, her shoulders shaking. Worried, Kisshu teleported into the room. Ichigo didn't look up; she just asked, "I suppose you're here to gloat?"

"Why would I gloat about something that makes you sad?" Kisshu asked.

"Because you were right about Aoyama; he's a creep," Ichigo said sadly. "I caught him screwing a tree, and I told him we were over; there's no way I'll go out with someone who would do something that creepy."

"I'm not here to gloat; I didn't know that," Kisshu said. "I have something for you."

Ichigo looked at him, and sat up. Kisshu came over and sat next to her, and then handed her the necklace. "It's for Christmas," he said.

"It's so cute!" Ichigo said. She slid the necklace over her head, and gently held the carving. "Thanks Kisshu," she said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo smiled and leaned her head on Kisshu's shoulder. "I thought this year was going to be horrible, but you made things better," she said.

"Why was this year going to be horrible?" Kisshu asked.

"My parents called and said they can't get back in time for Christmas," Ichigo said bitterly. "This is the second year in a row."

"Why are they even gone?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Is that a human thing? Parents on my planet never leave their kids, and they stay close even after their kids have moved out."

"It's not a human thing; it's a 'my parents' thing," Ichigo said bitterly. "I wish my parents cared."

Kisshu hugged her. "I'll be here," he said softly.

"Kisshu, do you want to form a truce?" Ichigo asked as she snuggled against him.

"Yes, and so do Pai and Taruto," Kisshu said. "What are you thinking?"

"Let's go to the Café, and make this the best Christmas ever," Ichigo said.

"What about Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"Keiichiro wants to form a truce, as do the rest of my teammates; Ryou's going to be outnumbered," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Do you need shoes?"

Ichigo went to her closet, and took out a pair of ankle boots and a coat, then put them on and turned to Kisshu. He smiled and teleported her to Café Mew Mew.

The main room was empty, but Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, and asked, "Ichigo? What's going on?"

"Kisshu says he, Pai, and Taruto want a truce as well," Ichigo said. "Will you call up the others?"

"Sure," Keiichiro said.

"I'll call Pai and Taruto," Kisshu said. He concentrated as Keiichiro went to get the phone, and said a minute later, "They'll be here soon."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Pai and Taruto teleported in. "What's up?" Pai asked.

"Apparently Koneko-chan and the others want the same thing we do," Kisshu said.

Keiichiro came out of the kitchen before Pai could respond, and said, "The other Mews are on their way. Did you three have a plan?"

"We were going to ask you if we could take all your Mew Aqua and heal our own planet," Kisshu said. "Then we wouldn't need Earth. We already got rid of our leader, and told the Council that we had a different solution to our problems."

"That was our plan," Ichigo said. "We already agreed to give you all our Mew Aqua if you wanted a truce. Ryou doesn't know, though."

The doors to the Café opened, and Lettuce and Pudding came in. "Hi, what's going on?" Lettuce asked.

"We're forming a truce," Ichigo said.

"Yay!" Pudding said happily. Lettuce smiled, and said, "It's about time."

A few minutes later, Mint and Zakuro came in, and looked startled. "We're going along with Lettuce's truce plan now?" Mint asked.

"Yes, we want the same thing," Pai said. "And we talked with the Council, so we won't get exiled for this, either."

Ichigo drooped, and Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan, you wanted us to get exiled?"

"That's not it, but if you're not exiled, that means you're going away," Ichigo said. "I don't want you to go away."

"That's not what you said in the past," Kisshu said dryly.

"I changed my mind," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked at Pai, who sighed and said, "Fine…. You can stay…. Taruto and I will be visiting sometimes anyways."

Ichigo perked up, as did Lettuce and Pudding. Pai handed Kisshu a bottle filled with small white pills, and said, "Let me know when you run out."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He looked over at Keiichiro and asked, "You'll keep Blondie away from me and Ichigo, right?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "Ichigo wants to quit anyways, so you two can go. I'll get the Mew Aqua."

Kisshu perked up, and said, "Ja ne!" Then he took Ichigo's hand and teleported back to her room.

They landed on the bed, and Ichigo sighed happily. "Happy, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep!" Ichigo said, and kissed him.

**Here's my (short) Christmas one-shot. I hope you all like it!**


End file.
